Chapter 3: Slumber Party Time!
Hi everyone! This is the third chapter of Welcome to Monster High! I hope you like it! :P Chapter 3 *Witchia's P.O.V* Ok...Akward silence....You wanna know why? BECAUSE I'M IN FREAKIN' DETENTION! And the teacher is sleeping and snoring. Well, since school is done and the cameras are off, I took out my wand and nodded it at the teacher. So that makes the teacher forget that I'm suppose to be in detention! Then, I sneeked out from the window. TA-DA! Piece of cake! Outside, infront of the school, my iCoffin beeped, it was a text from Clawdeen: "Hey ghoul! Slumber party @ my house, 7:30! Hope u come!" I thought for a while then a dashed over to my house. I took a hot shower and got all dressed up. In Clawdeen's house, we were talking about boys. Well, not me because I'm not interested in boys. So I wasn't paying attention to the coversation. "How about you, Witchia?" A girl named Frankie Stein asked me. "Huh? What?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" she asked me. After she asked that question, there was akward silence....And, everyone was staring at me. "Hahahaha...Um....Me? I...um...uh...*sigh*....no, I don't." I told them. "Why don't you? You're very pretty, boys must fall for you!" Frankie told me. "Well, it's a long story. Let I just tell you guys this....When I was younger, all the boys in the neighborhood would fall for me. But some guys found out that I'm a witch and I'm their enemy. Some others would find out that I'm not girly at all and I'm a tomboy, so they don't like me anymore. And the others would think that I'm a prankster and an annoying girl." I said. "Oh...Ok, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel bad thinking about how people thought about you...." Clawdeen said. "No, it's ok." I said. "How about we cheer you up with a game? How about Truth or Scare?" Cleo asked us all. So we started to play Truth or Scare and it was my turn to ask someone. "Um...Frankie, Truth or Scare?" I asked. "Truth." "Ok, hmm....who was your very first enemy in Monster High?" I asked her. "To be honest, it was Cleo." Frankie answered. "Hey! I wasn't that mean! De Niles are never mean." Cleo said. Then, we all started to laugh. After a while, we started to talk about studies and things like the Fearleading Squad, Casketball Team and blah, blah, blah. "You should join the Fearleading Squad, Witchia." Cleo told me. "What? Me? I'm not that good, but I'll do my best." I said. "Meet me after second period, in the gym. We'll see if you're good enough to be on my squad." she said. "Ok." "How about we do a Clawsome Dance Contest?" Clawdeen asked us, "Cleo and Abbey will be the judges and the rest of us are the dancers!" We all agreed. My new ghoul friend named Lagoona Blue, turned on the music and the first person to go dance was Frankie. She's a really great dancer. Well, now it's my turn. So...lets start! *Frankie's P.O.V* I'm sooo exhusted. I almost unstiched myself! Suddenly, the music started and I saw Witchia dancing like a real monster dancing pro! She backed up, she jumped up, she turned, she danced side to side and...well, it was amazing! The next day at school, it was first period and it was Home Ick. I sat down beside Witchia and Abbey. We were discussing a project to make a drink but no alchohol, no blood, no blah, blah, blah. And we also needed a partner. Well, we'll start all that after tomorrow. And class is done! Finally! Second period, was Maths. Boring! We were just doing a revision for the quiz of next week. Now, I'm heading to the gym to see how Witchia is gonna do. I hope Cleo accepts her! The End! THE END! Thanks for reading! (I know, just like Chapter 2, it's not that nice but don't worry! The other up coming chapters will be better!) I hope ya all like it! :P MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 12:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC)User:MonsterGirl2002 Category:Fanfiction